6 Years Gone
by mochaswirl
Summary: After Teddy Lupin dumps his girlfriend Victoire Weasley, not knowing that she is Pregnant with his child, she runs away, and decides that after 6 years it's time to pay the family a visit.
1. Magic

"Mommy! Mommy! Something weird happened at school today!" Dora burst through the doors and ran up the stairs to her mother whom was sitting at the table.

"What is it honey?" Her mother looked up at her.

"Well I was really mad at this kid 'cause he stool the last crayon and I wanted it, and it made me really really mad. But them out of no where he disappeared! It was like magic! Everyone at the table was scared but I thought it was funny 'cause I was mad at him." Dora smiled at her mommy. "But will the boy be okay mommy?"

"Oh he'll be fine, thing like that happen a lot with muggle-borns." Victoire caught herself she expected the next question.

"What's a muggle?" Victoire couldn't put of this day any longer, Dora needed to know sooner or later.

"Honey there's something I need to tell you." She held her breathe "You see we're witches."

"Witches?"

"Yes, we can do magic and fly on brooms and all sorts of stuff. You're family can do it to."

"My family, like my grandpa and grandma, and my aunts and uncles and cousins and my daddy?" Victoire flinched at the last word.

"Can I meet them pretty pretty please mommy?" Dora looked up at her mom with a gleam in her eyes. "I wanna learn magic with my family!"

"I don't know honey, I haven't seen them for 6 years."

"Please"

"I do-"

"Mommy I want to meet my family." Tears filled Dora's eyes, she stared up at Victoire

Victoire truly thought it was time to pay her dear old family a visit, but couldn't let that show in her face, her daughter, though only six could feel weekness and make it work for her. it had been 6 years since she ran away, and would they welcome her. "I'll try honey, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about us being witches, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Dora smiled at her mother.

That evening Dora asked her mom endless question about being a witch, her family, and magic. Her mother answered most of them but couldn't speak every time it was about Dora's father, that night was still stuck in her head, Teddy's voice played in her head.

"_Victoire, I don't think we should see each other." _

"_But Teddy, why?"_

"_You're too young for me, Toire it's for the best."_

* * *

After Dora went to bed, Victoire picked up the phone, the only person she had actually kept in contact with was James. He was her favourite cousin, he understood why she ran away, and she knew he wouldn't tell a soul where she went. She dialled his phone number.

"Hi, James?"

"No, it's Al."

"Oh could you get James for me?"

"Sure may I ask who is calling?"

"Uhh, I'm an old friend."

"Oh really, who? I am his brother so I should now you."

Victoire hesitated; Al hadn't changed from his stubborn need-to-know ways.

"Al who's on the phone! Give it to me! Hello?"

James!"

"Vi- hey how's life?"

Victoire realised that Al was still in the room.

"Can we talk, alone?"

"Sure" She heard the sound of footsteps; James must have gone into the other room. As Al new how to block the muffling spell.

"What's up V?

"I think it's time Dora met her family"

"V that's great news! When are you coming?"

"As soon as we can, she doesn't need muggle school, she's so lonely there, and she wants to meet her family so bad."

"Does Teddy know yet?"

"No, and James I swear if you tell him, I know so many hexes so help me-"

"Okay okay, lips are sealed. When do you want to come?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow, well I'll have to clean up the guest rooms, but sure, can I tell the family?"

"No I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay see you tomorrow, what time?"

"Well it's not like you need a lot of time to pack up when you're a witch, A simple Cleareno spell should do it, so how about lunch time?"

"Sounds good, I can't wait to finally meet Dora."

"Bye James."

"Bye Victoire."

Click.

Click.


	2. Uncle James

That night Victoire packed clothes for her and Dora, she couldn't believe she was going to see her family again, though she had talked to James, she hadn't seen him for years along with the rest of the Weasley clan. She knew from James that, Her sister Dominique was now reporting for the Daily prophet, Louis was in his last year at Hogwarts along with Al and Rose who had fallen for Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo and Lily were both on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Fred and Roxanne had become as bad as Fred and George, and Molly and Lucy where as huge about politics as Percy. Teddy however she never asked, and frankly didn't care.

"Mom, where are my clothes?" Dora walked into the kitchen at 11 the next morning.

"I put them on your chair, the rest I packed last night."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to go see your family?"

"Today?!"

"Yep we are leaving in about an hour."

"How are we getting there, are we flying on a airplane? A kid in my class flew one before; she said it was really cool!"

"No sweetie, we are taking a port key."

"A what?"

"A port key, it leaves at 11:40, I'll explain on the way, know hurry up." Dora quickly got dressed and ate lunch meanwhile Victoire called a cab.

"But can't we take a broom?"

"Not in front of Muggle, those are people that can't do magic."

"Oh okay." Dora sounded slightly disappointed.

The cab arrived in ten minutes, thankfully in was only a short ride to the port key James set up for them, they loaded the luggage.

"Quite a load miss, so where to?

"143 7th avenue."

"M'kay." He dropped them off at 143 7th avenue, they grabbed the luggage, and Victoire paid the man, she took Dora and they walked past the building to a nearby park, in the corner of the field was an old hat very dirty and smelt rather bad, Victorie checked her watch there was only 20 seconds to 11:40.

"Quick Dora grab the hat right next to where I'm holding it." Dora did as her mother said; Victoire grabbed the luggage in one hand and the other around Dora holding the hat. The hat lifted into the air spinning, Dora screamed, she looked very amused.

"Okay Dora, when I say let go, okay?"

"okay."

"Let go." Dora and Victoire let go of the hat and landed on a pile of pillows, Dora was laughing.

"Victoire!" James ran to his cousin, his maroon coloured hair was cut short, he had blue eyes like his granddad. He embraced Victoire. Dora looked up James.

"Who are you?" She starred at him.

"You must be Dora; I'm your mother's cousin, James!" He smiled at the small girl. He looked back at Victoire.

"Hi, Mommy's cousin James!" She griined at him.

"How about you call me Uncle James?"

"Okay Uncle James." Dora ran off to look around the house.

"She's adorable, I can see both of you in her, is she a _metamorphosis like Teddy?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't think she know, she only ever changed her hair when she was a baby, though her eyes change a lot."_

_She has his eyes." And as though she heard them Dora looked at them, and her eyes changed from brown to purple. "In more ways than one." James laughed, Victoire didn't. _

_"Aw lighten up V, he's been so depressed since you ran away, thought it was his fault."_

_"It was."_

_"He won't listen to anyone, please go see him, he's staying with my dad."_

_"I'm not going to; if I have to I'll go see Uncle Harry when he's out, same with Aunt Ginny."_

_"He misses you, and think about Dora she'll want to kno-"_

_"I am not bringing Dora to him!"_

_"Who are you talking about?" Dora looked up at her mother and James._

_"Nothing Dora." James said to Dora._

_"Yes and we are leaving it at that." Victoire added._

Dora was sleeping in the bedroom James had given her for her stay, he put a colour charm on it so the walls were a light purple, Dora's favourite colour.

"So what happened to you and Teddy, I know you got pregnant, then he broke up with you, but what else was there what did he say?"

"It was during the summer break, me and him had gone out and that night he snuck in through mt back door, gave me quite a fright. Then one thing led to another and then next thing I knew I was pregnant. I found out two weeks later, I tried so hard to tell Teddy, but I never found the gut to. I finally planned on a day, I was about to tell him, when he broke up with me, how could I tell him then? I would sound desperate." She was crying into her coffee.

"V, its okay, there's one thing you need to know though. The day after you left, Teddy, he just well died, you were his other half, he broke up with you because he though you could get hurt, he though he was too old for you, but he realized he was wrong. You two were made to each other, please go see him."

"James I can't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm going to bed." And with that Victoire went upstairs.


	3. Grandparents

**I want to thanks every one of the people reading this story, and a special thanks you to those wo added it to your favorites, and are 'watching' it. It means a great deal to me and it helps me right as this is my first story.**

* * *

"Okay now honey hold my hand tight, and don't let go, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Victoire stepped into the green flames and said in a loud clear voice "Shell Cottage." The flames devoured them, Dora clutched her mother's had and squeezed her eyes shut; she opened them to find her and her mother in a small building. She stepped out of the fire place with her mother.

"Victoire, it's really you." An older looking woman with the same colour hair as Victoire was in tears, she ran over and hugged Dora's mother.

"S'cuse me," Dora pulled on the woman's robes. "Who are you?"

"Oh Victoire? Is this?"

"Mom meet your granddaughter." Victoire smiled. Fleur had tears in her eyes.

"This is grandma?" Dora looked up at the woman and gave her a hug.

"Fleur is it her?" A rough voice came from the kitchen, and Dora starred as a man walked in. She stared at his face; a large scar covered his face.

"Mommy, who is that?" She said pointing to , but more to his scar.

"Victoire? Who is this?"

"Dad this is your granddaughter."

"What happened to his face?" Dora whispered to her mother. The man laughed.

"Well that's a story I'll tell you another day," he crouched down to her height, "What's your name?" Victoire held her breathe as her daughter answered her grandfather's question.

"Dora, Dora Lupin." She smiled, Bill's faded.

"Victoire? Is she-"

"Yes dad, She's Teddy's, Oh daddy I'm sorry, I was frightened, he broke up with me before I could tell him, and-and I was scared, I thought you would be mad, and then I'd lose Dora and I didn't know what to do." Tears were streaming down her face. "So I ran."

"Oh honey," Bill pulled his daughter into him, "It's okay."

Then the fire place glowed green and James emerged from the flames.

"So, I'm wondering. Why James?" Bill asked eyeing James. "Why didn't you come to us first?"

"He knew the whole time, where I was, about me and Teddy, Dora, everything. I made him swear not to tell."

"Grandpa." Dora looked up at Bill. "Can you fly? Mommy says we can fly on brooms."

"Yep." He winked at Dora "Once I lived in Egypt and had to fly across the desert to escape huge mummies who were chasing me!" Dora gasped in aw at the thought.

"So mom, how are Louis and Dominique?" Victoire asked. Her father went into details about the curse the mummies almost put on him.

"Go ask them, they came home for the summer a week ago." And as if on cue, Dominique ran downstairs to sere what the commotion was.

"Dominique!" Victoire ran to hug her sister.

"Victoire? Is it really you?"

"Yes."

Good gracious what's with the noise?" Louis stammered down the stairs.

"Louis!"

"Victoire?" He looked like he had just seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"It's me!"

"Oh wow." Was all he could say, still in shock that his sister was back. Dora walked over to Dominique and Louis. "Oh and who is this?"

"Hi I'm 6." Dora smiled at them.

"Well hello six, how are you?" Dominique sat on the stairs.

"No silly I'm six years old, my name is Dora Lupin, but kids in my class call me loopy, but I don't think its funny."

"Dora Lupin?" Louis eyed his sister, so her father is?"

"Yes it's Teddy." Victoire looked down, why must everyone bring him up.

"He's really depressed you know, have you gone to see hi-"

"No, and sorry Dominique, but I don't think I plan on it."

"Oh that's too bad," Dominique frowned. "Are you going back to muggle America or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'm really leaning towards staying."

"Oh please do, it's been so lonely without you."

After several hours of chat, James said he had other business and left; Victoire had a bad feeling about his sudden leave but soon forgot about it. Meanwhile Dora was having a blast with her aunt and uncle, Dominique sat Dora on her broom and flew around a little bit, only a few feet of the ground of cores, but had a great time. Diner time rolled around and Fleur came out to ask what they wanted for dinner. Dora, having inherited her silly side from her father, screamed "Eggs n' Bacon Please!"

"Eggs and Bacon?" Fleer asked her daughter.

"You know it's funny, she asked for soup for breakfast this morning. I wonder if the magic is getting to her head." Victoire told her mother.

"No I just remember when you were four and Teddy was six, he was staying for supper. I asked what he wanted for diner and he had the exact same answer, Eggs n' Bacon."


	4. Dora's Daddy

**Okay so this was the first chapter I wrote, and expanded the book from this. I really hope you love it as much as I do, It's my favorite chapter in the book so far. (Sorry for the delay on posting, computer was giving me issues but it's better now)**

* * *

"Honey I think it's time to go back to Uncle James."

"Aw, do we have to?" Dora yawned.

"Yes."

"Victoire, you'll come visit again tomorrow right?" Fleur asked with desperations in her voice.

"I was thinking about seeing Cousin George tomorrow mum."

"Oh okay, you'll come visit again though right?"

"Of course, I'm not disappearing again; I don't think I could handle another 6 years with only James to talk to." They laughed as Victoire and Dora stepped into the green flames and watched as shell cottage slowly turned into James's flat.

Dora ran through the flames into the kitchen, a sign that se was hungry.

"James, why am I here?" a tired voice rang from upstairs, Victoire recognized it.

"One sec, okay? I'm going down to meet them." James came down the stairs.

"James what the hell is he doing here?" Victoire said anger filled her body.

"Victoire, you need to tell him."

"Jame's I'm not. We're leaving."

"Victoire!" James called at her as she headed to the kitchen to get Dora; Teddy heard and rushed down the stairs.

"Victoire?" Teddy walked down the stairs, his hair, which he used to keep blue, was a dull shade of brown. His eyes had dark circles around them and had lost their sparkle, he looked very thin. His face was longer and thinner, he looked as though he hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

"James… Get him out of here!"

"He needs to know!"

"James no, he doe…"

"Know what?"

"Mom! Guess what I just saw someone turn into a cat! It was so cool, one second it was a person and then..." Dora ran in from the kitchen where she had tried to get the cooking jar, she stopped talking at the sight of Teddy.

Who's this? Teddy said flatly, looking at Dora then to Victoire.

"She's my daughter, for your information Teddy Lupin!" Dora reacted to that, wasn't her name Lupin, but her mother's wasn't, and so who was this man that had the same name as her? Could it be her daddy?

"Oh so you leave your family, run away, don't contact anyone for years, and then show up with a bloody daughter!"

"Teddy it is not what you think, anyway what do you care? You broke up with ME! Remember?"

"It's not what I think? Cause trust me, I'm thinking a lot right now, and I only broke up wi..."

"I don't want to hear it!" She looked at Dora. "Honey, I think it's time for us to go, nice to see you again James." She grabbed Dora's hand and headed for the door.

"OH JUST RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING! LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Dora pulled away from her mother and looked at Teddy.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" the tips of Dora's blonde hair turned red matching her anger.

"Victoire, what the bloody hell is going on?" Teddy's voice was stern; his hair did the exact same thing when he got mad. "Why did her hair just change colours?"

"Oh my good lord Teddy use you fricken' brain!"

"James." Victoire looked at her cousin. "Shut the hell up." Her eyes met Teddy's again. "Teddy, I didn't run away, then get pregnant, I ran away because I was pregnant. I was nervous, I didn't know what to do, then you broke up with me, I thought you didn't want me anymore, and with the baby, I would sound desperate." Tears streamed down Victoire's face.

"Victoire are you saying?" Teddy looked shocked.

"Yes Teddy, this is your daughter." Victoire stopped crying, her eyes met his, which had now turn a dazzling blue.

"So this is my daddy?" Dora said with excitement, all anger she had for Teddy was gone, and her eyes filled with joy.

Teddy looked at Dora then back to Victoire. 'Oh Victoire, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I felt so stupid after I did it, I went to your house to apologize, but you where gone. No one knew where you were-"

"Uh... Except me" James added, needing to remind everyone that he was there.

"You knew. You knew I had a friggin daughter, you knew where Victoire was, you knew all along and didn't tell anyone?"

"Victoire made me swear not to." James said, Teddy walked slowly towards him, furry filled his face.

"Teddy, leave him alone." Victoire stepped in front of James. "I did, I made him swear that he would tell no one." Tears filled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, you needed to know, and almost daily Dora would-"

"Dora? Like Nymphadora, my mother?"

"Yeah, she's so much like you, and I knew how much you missed your mother, so I though Dora would be appropriate." Dora looked at her mother.

"And she's a metamorphosis?"

"No. You know, her hair didn't just turn red." Victoire replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

"What's a meta-metamorphosis?" Dora looked up at her mother, then to Teddy.

"It means you can change your appearance, to almost what ever you want." Teddy told his daughter. "Like this," He closed his eyes and then his hair turned electric blue, his nose became longer and his ears where smaller, his lips where more full, he opened his eyes which where now a dazaling deep gold colour. This was the Teddy Lupin Victoire fell in love with, this was Dora's father.


	5. The Potters and The Weasleys

**Sorry I haven't posted for so long, let these six words sum up my reasoning, School Sucks but Homework Sucks More! (P.S Socails homework sucks the most!) but thanks to my readers, you make it worth trying to write a chapter at 12 o clock, after studying and homework is done! So Vicki will shut up now and let you read the chapter!**

* * *

The next few days were some of the best of Dora's life, she spent almost every waking moment with Teddy, Victoire still wasn't comfortable around him, but was starting to lighten up when she saw how well her daughter got along with Teddy. James gave Teddy his last spare room, much to Victoire's displeasure. Teddy started to eat, he gained weight, his natural hair looked less dull and his eyes brightened. It was a week before Victoire finally forgave Teddy, but wasn't ready to let him into her heart, though he did come with them to go see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry?"

"Ted, what's up? Are you still staying at James?" No one else new about Victoire's return other than the family she had already seen.

"I'm felling really great, thanks Harry, so you and Ginny are at Ron's tonight right?"

"Yeah, its Rosie's Birthday party, are you coming?"

"I think so, And James is coming to."

"That's great Ted, I'm glad you're starting to feel better. I'll see you there."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Ted."

Victoire was nervous about seeing the rest of her family, taking on them one on one was easy, but the entire family would be there. It's would be crowded. And Dora, how could she explain to everyone about her? She was worried but Teddy assured her. "Everyone will love her, who couldn't?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She wanted to push him away, but didn't, couldn't.

Dora was wearing a purple dress (of course) with a purple ribbon in her hair, she tried to make her hair purple to match her dress but failed and was wound up with a seaweed green, it took forever for Teddy explain to her how to turn it back, in the end though she her Light strawberry blonde hair, with the exception of a few green strands here and there. The one thing she could control was her eyes, she made them a deep purple and then they where off.

They flew to Harry, as it was only a mile away. Dora sat with Teddy because he was a better flyer than Victoire and he would be more careful with her than James would. They landing the trees a few feet away from the house, Victoire was a surprise after all, and the guests would wonder who was on the third broom, so she stayed low.

They got to the front door, they could tell they where early. The only brooms they could see where those of the Potter family. The knocked and Hermoine opened the door, the sight of Victoire brought tears to her eyes.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny! Quick!" She called, through her tears. Everyone came, even the kids, though they weren't kids anymore. Rose was now a beautiful 17 year old girl, around her waist was the hand of a dashing young man with bleach blonde hair, Victoire figured it was Scorpius. Al had scruffy black hair that fell to his chin; he had the same round glasses Harry had on. Lily dropped the glass of butter beer she was holding and Hugo just stared in aw. Lily was the first to speak, and break the silence.

"Victoire? Is it really you?"

Victoire looked up at her family. "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry." She started to cry. Next thing she knew Aunt Ginny's arms where around her.

"Honey it's okay, We're so glad to see you, do your parents know?"

"Yeah, I came about a week and a half ago, I was staying at James, So we went to see my parents, then being the git James is he told Teddy I was there, everything has been a mess since I ran away, but I was to scared to come back, but then Dora found her powers two weeks ago, and I decided it was time she knew the truth." Tears streamed down her face.

"Where is Teddy?" Harry asked. Teddy steeped out from behind the corner. Dora was in his arms. "And whose Dora?"

"Oh my gosh, Victoire, is that why you left?" Rose ran over to see Dora as Teddy put her on the ground.

"Yes, I was going to tell Teddy, when he broke up with me, and I was scared. So I ran, I've been living in America, but I think I we're going to move back to England."

"So she's Teddy's?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Nymphadora, I named her after Teddy's mother. I remembered Harry saying how much her grandmother hated that name so I took out the 'Nympha' part."

"Is she a metamorphosis?"

"Yep" Dora answered cheerfully. Making her eyes change from purple to light blue to green and back to purple.


End file.
